Holidays the oneshot
by TheIceRose
Summary: A IggyxOC oneshot I wrote, in 1st person point of view. It follows the characters through some of my favorite holidays.


Disclaimer: I am not a genuis, I did not think of something as amazing as Maximum Ride.

* * *

The world was saved.

I was alive, thanks to the flock.

I was living in New York City with Fang.

Gazzy and Angel were in California with their Aunt, Nudge was in Maine and Max was in Arizona.

I had no wings.

I was a normal human.

During the time of the by half plan I was working in a bar.

Not a job they wanted to keep.

I did however have a reputation as a maid.

This obviously everyone was interested in.

Someone picking up after you?

Sign me up!

I was whisked off to Europe, transportation provided by Itex, as well as money and a home. I was there for maybe 3 years before I learned of the by half plan; and trust me; I was not pleased.

But I couldn't't do anything about it.

When Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel kicked Itex's butt, I was in the castle.

I remember watching the flyboys go down one after another, hearing explosions and screams, all the flesh, blood and metal.

I was trying to get out of the castle when someone screamed "DUCK!" and next thing I was on the ground, Fang on top of me, right as a bomb when off.

Fang called it fate; I called it getting my ass saved.

After they won the flock took me back to the U.S. and they all went their separate ways.

I stayed with Fang and Iggy because that's who I was closest too.

OK well I was closest with Fang.

He was my boyfriend.

At first I thought he was going out with Max, but apparently she wasn't ready for a relationship. I remember one day asking Max if she was going out with Fang. He had started flirting with me and I was wondering if he was cheating on her or something. She blushed a bit and said they weren't, then asked if it looked like they were. I said it seemed like they just clicked and that was the end of the conversation. I was a bit hesitant of going out with Fang, but he continued to say he'd wait for me and that he loved me, and over time I grew to believe it. Now I'm happily living with Fang, as the world try's to re-build, with half the people there were originally. Jobs came easy but sense I didn't really have any skills I was having a bit of a hard time. People needed carpenters, not maids.

"Babe!" Fang called closing the front door.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a quick kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," Fang smiled.

"Oh! What?" I asked, grinning, I loved surprises.

"I found a job for you," he smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" I kissed him again. The first few days not having to do anything is fun, but it gets boring after a while. I was happy to get back to work, "So, what is my job?"

"Maid, for Iggy," Fang said pouring a glass of water.

"Oh! Cool," I nodded.

"You start tomorrow," Fang said.

"Alrighty then," I smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thanks for getting me this job," I whispered. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I said snuggling up to him.

* * *

The next day I went over to Iggy's apartment. It was a damn nice apartment if I do say so myself. The flock was pretty much loaded, especially Max. Her never-ending credit card was practically doubled with the money from Itex. Anyway I was up at his apartment and knocked. No answer.

"Iggy? I know your there!" I called knocking again. Still no answer. "Come on Iggy! Please? I can't exactly walk through walls here!" I said. I heard footsteps and the front door was thrown open, Iggy was there with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping water from a shower and grinning at me.

"Sorry, obviously in the shower," he said letting me in then closing the door. I was blushing like mad, because everyone from the flock was in damn good shape, and while Fang's body was much better, Iggy's body was amazing.

"S'ok" I muttered looking at the ground. "Um, you can finish the shower, I'm gonna get started cleaning" I said heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't move the furniture please, I'll fall," Iggy called walking back to what I guessed was the bathroom. I cleaned in silence, doing dishes and putting all the bad food in the trash. Iggy was a great cook, and it was obvious from the amount of food in his refrigerator. Either that or he just loved to eat.

"So," Iggy said coming out, fully clothed this time, and sitting on a chair. "What's new with you?"

"Not much, trying to make the house look a bit more-" I tried to think of the right word "-lively" I said.

"Mine or yours?"

"Both,"

"Good luck with mine, no one's really gonna see it," Iggy shrugged.

"So? You can still feel like good vibrations," I smiled ruffling his hair. He made a yuck face but smiled at me anyway.

"What do you think your gonna do with the place?" he asked.

"I don't really know, maybe put a bit more color, keep it clean for once," I said poking him in the chest.

"I'm blind!" he groaned.

"No way! Seriously?" I laughed picking a few things up off the floor. Iggy rolled his eyes. We talked while I cleaned until Fang came around 4:30.

"Hey Babe," Fang called.

"Hi honey!" Iggy called in a high voice, making me laugh loudly and Fang seemed disturbed by that.

"Last time I checked I was going out with a girl, not a drag queen," Fang smirked.

"Well that was last time you checked," Iggy smiled. I shook my head and finished dusting the living room.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna go get my stuff, be right back," I kissed his cheek and ran back to get my bag. Oh the wonderful bag of cleaning supplies.

"Later Iggy," Fang half waved.

"Bye!" I smiled patting his shoulder.

"Bye," he gave a small smile and listened to us leave.

"He seems lonely," I sighed.

"If he really wanted a girlfriend he'd get one," Fang shrugged.

I continued to work at Iggy's apartment for a few weeks and everything seemed to be going perfect, until Fang started getting letters. From someone, and he wouldn't tell me who. I wondered if it had something to do with Itex, and one day asked him about it, but he just told me to mind my own business. I glared at him and went to Iggy's. I started telling Iggy about a week after the first letter, what was happening. Fang was starting to act weird and it was scaring me. Well, it wasn't scaring me, just making me, uneasy. He kept giving me these sad looks, like he felt guilty about something.

"I just don't get it!" I told Iggy one day.

"Maybe he's got cancer or something," Iggy shrugged.

"No, I've never even seen anyone of you with a cold, let alone cancer," I sighed.

"Affair?" Iggy asked. That stopped my breath. I was thinking about it, but actually hearing the word made me want to cry.

"I hope not," I managed to choke out.

"He's crazy about you, don't worry," Iggy said.

"Do you think its Max?" I asked. Iggy seemed to think about it.

"Possibly," he said.

"Oh god," I muttered falling on the couch. "He said he loved me."

"We could always be wrong," Iggy reminded me.

"I know, but it's a perfectly logical explanation," I sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Iggy said turning on the TV and listening to it.

Fang was barely even talking to me anymore, just giving me those guilt filled looks. By now I just wanted him to say it was over, that Max was coming back and we were through, but it never came, just the torture of the looks and more letters.

When Iggy got sick I found a way to get out of the house, besides work. He was fine, just had a small cold, probably from late night flying, but I stuck by his side anyway. He was in bed and I would cook for him, he looked purely miserable and I really did feel bad. His strawberry blond hair was getting longer and was sticking to his forehead.  
"My head feels like it's on fire," he mumbled.

"You probably have a fever," I said leaning over and pressing my lips to his forehead, he did feel warm.

"What was that for?" Iggy asked.

"I was seeing if you had a fever, that's how my mom would tell," I said. Iggy nodded, blushing insanely. Oh, he thought I was like hitting on him. No, even if Fang was with someone else I could never, wouldn't be long till we were over anyways, what's the point of ruining it now? Iggy finally drifted off to sleep and I sighed, the house was clean, I could wash the dishes. I picked up the plate on his dresser and went into the kitchen. There was a note.

"Iggy,

Max IS coming back.

I know it.

I can feel it.

I feel bad for the pain I'm causing Ellie.

I really do.

But I love Max, I mean; I love Ellie, but like a sister.

Plus if you love her so much why don't you just tell her?

-Fang

P.S. Stupid you got a cold from coming to yell at me at 2 AM, see, that's what you get."

I threw the note away.

Iggy had probably had someone read it to him, his neighbor or something. The note was crumpled up so I was pretty sure he'd already read it, just forgotten to throw it away. Fang was still in love with Max, she was coming back, and Iggy loved me. Wasn't this just freakin' lovely? I finished washing the dishes and went back to Iggy's room. He was asleep. He looked adorable when he was asleep. I smiled and smoothed his hair down, then blushed at what I was doing. I felt sort of lightheaded looking at Iggy. Like I loved him, but that was wrong. I loved Fang, and he loved me, maybe not how I loved him, but we were still together. Therefore no noticing how hott Iggy is until after that! I told Iggy I was going home for the day; he mumbled something incoherent so I left.

* * *

More letters, more looks, finally Iggy got better.

"Ellie," Fang said. I jumped a bit, I was reading on the couch, didn't even hear him come in. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say. I could feel my throat close up, and hot tears sprang into my eyes.

"Max is coming to New York," he said. One tear fell.

"Ellie I'm sorry," he said. Another tear.

"I love you like a sister," he said, looking guilt ridden. Two more tears.

"But I'm in love with Max," he explained. More tears. I could barely see straight.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," he finished. I nodded, shakily getting up and getting my stuff. I walked out with no other word, no look to Fang, no good-bye, no nod, and no wave, just me staring ahead, tears still falling. I walked to Iggy's apartment; he was the only one I wanted to see. I knocked on his door, at midnight and he opened the door in his boxers.  
"Hello?" he asked. I dropped my stuff, threw my arms around him and started sobbing. He jumped a bit at first but hugged me tightly.

"God Ellie, I'm so sorry," Iggy whispered to me. I shook my head, still crying. Iggy held me close to him and set me on the bed in the guest room. I kept crying as he went and got my stuff from the doorway. He came back and held me as I cried.

"I feel really stupid," I admitted after I couldn't cry anymore.

"Your not stupid," Iggy said kissing my forehead. "He's stupid"

"He's got another girl already!," I cried.

"And you've got me," Iggy smiled. I have a small smile and hiccuped.

"You should go to sleep. It'll help," Iggy said. I nodded and closed my eyes; I was asleep in seconds. Guess crying tired you out.

Iggy fell asleep on a chair by Ellie, holding her hand. Waking up he wasn't sure where he was, but remembered the night before. Ellie was asleep; he could hear her breath. He sat up, she was right in front of him. He smiled and kissed her hair softly and stroked her cheek, his light almost weightless fingers didn't wake her up thankfully. He finally got up to take a shower, feeling empty when the contact with Ellie ended.

I woke up to rain hitting the window. I could see the dark gray clouds out the window and the pelting clear raindrops hit the dusty window. I watched the rain for a while, remembering stupid things, like watching movies with Fang, I had finally gotten him to watch The Notebook with me and I was all sappy when they kissed in the rain. Fang had leaned over and kissed me, saying he'd kiss me in the rain anytime. I had just blushed and giggled. Now Fang was with Max, I was certain of that. I had heard Iggy on the phone this morning; Fang had gone down to the airport and brought Max to his house, my old house. I didn't even hear Iggy get out of the shower, however he sat right by me and tapped my shoulder, I turned and faced him, he reached up and touched my cheek.

"You're crying," he said. I touched my cheek, I was, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Your gonna get through this," Iggy told me, and continued to tell me that until I believed him. I stayed with Iggy a few days before looking for a place to stay in the newspaper.

"Just stay here," Iggy groaned from the couch.

"I don't want to impose," I said.

"You're not imposing! I'm telling you to live here!" Iggy growled.

"Are you OK?" I asked, Iggy had seemed, odd the past few days.

"Yeah, just, stay here with me Kay?" he asked, going back to his normal nice tone.

"Alright," I smiled. "Thanks Iggy," I said kissing his cheek. He blushed and so did I. I didn't really know what came over me, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

* * *

So I was officially living with Iggy. After I moved in he was back to normal. He told me he was acting weird because he wanted me to stay with him and was afraid I would leave. How cute was that? He helped me through the whole Fang thing and I loved him more than anyone.

"Ellie!" Iggy called.

"Yes?" I asked getting up from the floor. Hey, I was reading in the living room and the floor was comfortable.

"Halloween is coming up, we're invited to a party," Iggy said.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Angel and Gazzy's," he said.

"So Fang and Max are gonna be there huh?"

"Most likely,"

"Well I've gotta face them sooner or later," I shrugged.

"Cool, we're flying out in two days," Iggy smiled.

"Oh, it's in California?"

"Yep, not afraid of flying are you?" he smirked.

"Hardly," I said. In fact, I was fine on planes, Iggy wasn't.

"I can't hear a freaking thing!" he growled.

"Sorry," I shrugged leaning on him and closing my eyes "Try sleeping."

"How can you sleep when it's so loud?" he asked.

"I don't know but try it," I yawned and went to sleep.

"Ellie, get up, we're landing," Iggy said a few hours later.

"Mmmf" I groaned but woke up none the less. Iggy and I had got a hotel room in California and were going to visit Angel and Gazzy tomorrow. It was 11 something and I was tired and just wanted to get into a normal bed, nothing made you appreciate beds more than having to sleep on an airplane.

"So, tired," I muttered getting off the plane.

"We'll be at the Hotel soon," Iggy rolled his eyes. I was currently leading him around the airport and could barely see straight. But of course I wasn't telling him that. We made it to the Hotel room after a few wrong turns and a quick stop to ask directions.

"BED!" I yelled jumping on the bed and curling up into a ball.

"Which bed is yours?" Iggy asked. I looked around and noticed something.

"Ig, there's only one bed," I said holding back a yawn.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Iggy said grabbing a pillow.

"You will not!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the bed. "Iggy, I trust you and know your not gonna try anything okay?"  
"All right," he was hesitant, but I was asleep before he even got in bed. I woke up and Iggy was on the floor. I rolled my eyes and tried getting him up. Nothing worked in the past 5 minutes.

"Iggy, Iggy, wake up," I said trying desperately trying to wake him up.

"Bite Me," he grumbled.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged and took his pale arm, and bit him.

"Ow," Iggy said sitting up. "Look I know I'm amazingly attractive but can you please keep off me for a few moments?" Iggy said grinning at me.

"Sorry babe, couldn't help myself," I laughed. "Get up, unless you don't wanna see Angel and Gazzy."

"Right" he nodded taking a quick shower and pulling on a new pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I changed too after showering and we walked over to Angel and Gazzy's.

"ELLIE!" Angel screamed jumping on me.

"Hey," I smiled. "How've you been?"

"Good! I'm 15 now," she said proudly.

"That's great! I'm sure the boys are fallin' over you eh?" I smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Gazzy smirked.

"Gazzy!' I grinned running over and hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Jeez you're as tall as me, and I'm 6 years older!" I laughed.

"Your short," Gazzy laughed. "Not my fault"

Nudge came later and finally Fang and Max. Fang didn't really talk to me but Max ran over and gave me a hug. I was taken aback and so was Iggy.

"You were right Ellie! Fang and I click!" she grinned.

"That's great," I said pasting a fake smile on my face. Iggy took my hand, to remind me he was here for me. Fang noticed and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and he nodded.

"She doesn't know huh?" I mouthed to Fang as Max was hugging Angel and Nudge. He shook his head and I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course not.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Gazzy grinned.

"Yeah!" Nudge said. "Friday the 13th!"

Before the first kill I was 'asleep' on Iggy. Actually I just hated horror movies and desperately wanted to go back to the hotel.

"We're gonna leave alright?" Iggy said standing up and carrying me.

"Bye Iggy, tell Ellie I said bye too" and various sorts of goodbyes were called and Iggy gently put me on the ground when we got outside.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I hate horror movies!" I said as a chill went down my spine.

"You gonna be able to sleep?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know..." I said truthfully taking Iggy's arm and walking back to the Hotel.

"You okay?" Iggy asked before going to bed.

"At the moment yeah," I nodded closing my eyes. I fell asleep but woke up later shaking and scared. I reached over for Iggy and to my horror he wasn't there.

"Iggy?" I called out pathetically, on the verge of tears.

"Hm?" he asked. He seemed to be on the floor, again.

"Iggy!" I yelled practically throwing myself on him.

"Ow, warn me before you do that," Iggy said patting my back. "You're shaking," he said.

"I'm scared, and why are you on the floor?" I asked.

"Cause," he said.

"Iggy please, I'm scared," I said.

"Fine," Iggy sighed picking me up and lying down with me. I snuggled closer to him and shut my eyes tightly. Iggy had one arm around my waist and the other one was rubbing my back. I fell asleep instantly and wasn't scared in the least.

The next day Iggy and I went back to New York, much to Iggy's displeasure the plane ride was still awful, but what were you going to do?

* * *

Back to the normal life with Iggy, we had a cheap thanksgiving with Fang and Max. Who were both thankful for each other. Iggy said for his friends and I said for Iggy, my best friend. Max "aw"ed and I blushed a bit. I was falling more and more for Iggy. We were constantly flirting with each other, but neither of us ever seemed to make a move.

Christmas came by and I had a cold. Iggy stayed with me while Max and Fang left for Maine to see Nudge.

"You should have gone," I said, then sneezed.

"I'm not leaving you here to spend the holiday alone and sick," he said mater o' factly.

"Thanks Iggy," I said kissing his cheek. He blushed, like normal.

"No problem," he grinned. The next day I was finally better and got to drag Iggy around shopping. I bought gifts for everyone, as did Iggy. Although he had our neighbor take him out to buy mine.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Iggy yelled barging into my room and jumping on my bed. I jumped about a foot in the air but laughed it off.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I smiled.

"I got you a present," Iggy said in a singsong voice.

"Ditto," I laughed.

"Here's yours," Iggy said handing me a white box.

"A box! How did you know?" I asked.

"Open it idiot," Iggy smiled. I did, and almost dropped the box. Inside was a gold necklace with rubies on it, and a pair of earrings to match.

"Iggy!" I screamed throwing my arms around him. "It's amazing!"

"Welcome," Iggy smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Now I feel bad about your present," I said with a small laugh.

"I'm just happy you got me something," he smiled. I kissed his cheek.

"Your too sweet," I laughed handing him his gift. A few new lighters, and a ton of stuff for bombs. He was practically glowing with happiness.

"Just wait till I tell Gazzy about this," he grinned. Some more presents came from Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

Iggy got a guitar and some music in brail, which I didn't even know he knew, and a ton of CDs.

I got a very warm jacket, a pretty silver bracelet, and a blown glass carving of a rose. Iggy planned to spend Christmas inside; but I had other plans.

"Please Iggy? Please please please?" I begged.

"It's gonna be cold!" Iggy whined.

"But it's snowing!" I said. "Puh-lease?"

"Fine," Iggy mumbled putting on a jacket, hat, and gloves. I wore my new jacket, gloves, hat, and a scarf.

"Any particular reason I'm freezing my ass off?" Iggy asked.

"Yes actually," I said letting go of him arm and picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at him. It hit him right in the head.

"Oh, your dead now," Iggy grinned as I ran off. Which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do because of course he heard me and hit me right in the side. He dodged some of my snowballs, and hit me almost every time. When I hit him in the face he started chasing me. I ran away, but he caught up to me and put snow down my jacket. I freaked out; flailing around, it was cold as hell. I tackled him to the ground and we both lay there laughing for about 10 minutes.

"I'm losing feeling in my feet," Iggy said running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm cold too, let's go," I said taking his hand and walking back home. He took a shower while I started a fire, and after I had taken my shower I made hot chocolate we both sat by the fire and enjoyed the warmth of it.

"Twenty bucks says Nudge trapped her place with mistletoe," I laughed.

"What's that?" Iggy asked.

"You don't know what mistletoe is?" I was amazed. "It's a plant, and you can hang it up at Christmas, and if two people stand under it, they have to kiss."

"That's kind of, scary. Like what if two guys wind up standing under it?" he asked.

"Better be gay, otherwise it'll be strange for them," I laughed.

"Ew," Iggy said.

"I actually think it's kind of romantic," I said.

"To be trapped under a plant and have to kiss someone of the same gender?" Iggy smirked.

"No, just, you know. To be kissed on a holiday by your love under the mistletoe," I said.

"Oh jeez, you're going sappy on me," Iggy laughed.

"Ha ha, I guess" I smiled looking at Iggy, his face looked flushed from the glow of the fire.

"Having fun staring?" he asked.

"Very, your hott," I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's a gift," Iggy smiled. We sat around the fire until it started dying.

"I'm going to sleep," I announced getting up. Iggy followed the suit and got up.

"Hey, Ellie?" Iggy called holding out his hand.

"Yes?" I asked taking his hand. He brought a hand up and lightly touched my face, his fingers passing over my lips a second before leaning down and softly pressing his mouth against mine.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered before going in his room. I stood there in shock. Then started grinning like an idiot and fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

A few weeks later we got an invitation for another party. Fang and Max were throwing a New Year's party. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were all coming down of course.

"Be my date?" Iggy asked after I read him the invitation.

"I don't know, I've had so many offers," I sighed. He have me a look. "Duh," I laughed kissing his cheek. Something I did often now. Iggy grinned.

"Iggy! Let's go!" I laughed. At the moment Iggy was refusing to move because the New Years party was not inside, but outside, on the streets. Tons of other people were out there and Iggy didn't like all the noise.

"No, I can already hear all the screaming!" he whined.

"Iggy please?" I asked. "I need a date!"

"Fine," he mumbled getting up off the couch.

"YES! Let's go!" I grinned taking his arm and walking outside. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were already out there. Max was in jeans and a tight black shirt, covered by a long black jacket. Fang had on all black, what a surprise. Nudge was in jeans, a pink shirt and a tan coat. Gazzy in jeans and a green shirt with a jacket. Angel had on tight jeans, a white shirt and a jacket, with a lot of make up. Iggy and I were in normal clothes, jeans, shirt, and jacket. I held Iggy's hand instead of his arm. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Nudge grinned at me and I blushed and shook my head, she rolled her eyes and started talking to Angel. Both girls were getting whistled at, a lot. I smiled at them, as they were getting more and more annoyed by the second. After the third whistle two people snapped.

"I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND YOU SEXIST PIG!" Angel yelled. I laughed and Iggy chuckled. Nudge didn't say anything but Gazzy put his arm around her and glared at the other guys.

"Iggy, I think Gazzy likes Nudge," I whispered.

"Well yeah, he's always liked her," Iggy said.

"Aw, how cute," I said.

"Quit going sappy on me," Iggy smiled. I just rolled my eyes and followed the others. We were walking to Times Square, to watch the ball drop of course. Fang and Max had a bottle of champagne; they gave a bottle to Iggy and I as well. Nudge glared at them and they just laughed. We were now 23; she was only 20.

"You want champagne?" I asked Iggy.

"Don't really care," he shrugged. I took a sip and handed it to him. He drank a bit of it, and then made a face.

"Want to give it away?" I laughed.

"Never really liked alcohol," he admitted. "Yo! Gazzy!"

"Iggy!" I said hitting him. "He's underage!"

"Like that stopped us before," Iggy rolled his eyes and handed the bottle to Gazzy who took it thankfully and went back to Nudge.

"God Iggy, your just gonna let them drink?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much," he said. I just laughed.

"10" people started yelling. I checked my watch 11:59.

"9" Iggy was holding my hand tightly, probably cause of the noise.

"8" I wondered if Iggy was going to kiss me.

"7" He probably didn't know about that.

"6" After all he didn't know about mistletoe.

"5" I could probably kiss him.

"4" But that'd be weird.

"3" I mean we flirt and all.

"2" But, well I don't know.

"1" Oh what the hell.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. I turned and stood on my tiptoes, Iggy's probably 5 inches taller than me, put my arms around his neck, gently pulled him down and kissed him.

"Happy New Year to you too," Iggy mumbled blushing.

"It's like mistletoe," I laughed. "You kiss someone at midnight."

"Oh," he nodded.

"Alright, get back to our place, it's way passed your bed time!" Max told Angel and Gazzy. Who both groaned.

"You guys coming?" Fang asked Iggy and I.

"I wanna go some place quiet, I'm going home," Iggy said.

"See you sometime later," I smiled and started walking home with Iggy.

"So," Iggy said.

"Twenty bucks says Max is gonna kill you for giving the kids alcohol," I laughed.

"Yeah. She's gonna kick my ass," he laughed.

"Better run Iggy," I joked.

"Lets go to a park or something" Iggy said randomly.

"You know it's like midnight right?" I asked.

"Afraid to get jumped?" Iggy asked.

"Not with you oh strong one," I rolled my eyes walking toward the nearest park. I sat down on a bench and he sat next to me.

"Fang's proposing" Iggy said after a few moments of silence. Needless to say I screamed.

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" I squealed.

"Your not mad?" Iggy asked.

"No! Why would I be?" I asked.

"He IS your ex," Iggy said.

"No no no! I'm fine, really!" I said. "After all, they click," I laughed.

"OK, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Iggy smiled.

"Your so sweet," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know," he smirked. "Now I'm tired and sick of hearing all the people, can we go home?"

"Yeah," I laughed taking his hand and heading home.

* * *

January was almost over and I was desperately waiting for a wedding invitation from Max and Fang.

"Did he chicken out or something?" I asked Iggy flipping through today's mail.

"Hope not, he spent a pretty penny on that ring," Iggy said.

"Ooh, I'm gonna be so mad if he did!" I said falling onto a chair and looking out the window, it was pouring at the moment.

"Someone's coming," Iggy said looking back towards the door. Sure enough it rang. I sighed, getting up and opened the door. Fang stood there, soaking wet, and looked pathetic.

"Come in," I said after a while and he stepped in, taking off his jacket he went into the living room and sat down.  
"Hey! You're getting the furniture wet!" Iggy yelled.

"Max is packing her stuff," Fang said quietly. The room went dead silent.

"What happened?" Iggy asked after a while.

"I told her about Ellie and I," Fang said. "She was furious"

"Thanks Fang," I growled at him. "I'll be leaving now," I said taking my jacket and running down the hall. Maybe Max hated me now, for going out with Fang, and she could hate me all she wanted, but her and Fang clicked, that wasn't going to change, at least not on my account. I ran through the streets and finally got to Fang's house. I knocked on the door, out of breath, soaking, and completely clueless as to what I was going to say to Max. She opened the door, bags in hand, saw me, and did something I never expected her to do. She dropped the bags, and hugged me. Sobbing like I had when Fang broke up with me, I knew she didn't want to leave Fang.

"You smiled at me," she cried into my shoulder. "He broke your heart and when I said we clicked you smiled."

"Because you two do click," I said softly rubbing her back.

"But he broke your heart! He didn't even know if I loved him and he just told you it was over! Sense the first letter! Oh god Ellie how can you not hate me?" she sobbed.

"Because it's not your fault Max," I said. "Fang loved you, and part of me knew that when I went out with him, I knew that one day you two would be together. No one likes getting their heart broken, and Fang broke my heart, but that got me a best friend, I'd have Fang break up with me one thousand times and get my heart broken one thousand times for Iggy. If you leave Fang, both of your hearts are going to be broken. Then I'd have my heart broken for nothing and THEN I will hate you," I told her.

"Ellie," Max cried some more, and we stood there until her breathing slowed down. "OK, I'm all right," she let out a breath. "Where's Fang?"  
"Mine and Iggy's place," I said. "Come on"

"Thanks again," Max said hugging me as we walked to our apartment. I opened the door and Fang and Iggy both looked up.

"I think someone wants to see you," I said as Max stepped in. Fang stood up and she ran over and hugged him. She was crying again and he kissed her and told her he loved her.

"Aw," I whispered sitting by Iggy on the couch.

"Thank god you're here," Iggy said. "He's been a wreck sense you left."

"Seems to be fine now" I smirked watching the two make out in our living room.

"Good, I was about to punch him and tell him to suck it up," Iggy muttered.  
"Well maybe you've never had your heart broken, but it sucks, punching someone and telling them to suck it up is about the meanest thing to do," I rolled my eyes. Iggy groaned and put his arms around me.

"I know what it's like to have a broken heart, and the reason I was going to punch him was he hurt you, I think some emotional pain would've shown him what he did to you," Iggy whispered.

"Well your sweet, but if you've had your heart broken how could you possibly wish that awful pain on someone else?" I asked.

"Because the person I love has yet to leave me," Iggy said, "Thank god."

"Aw, who do you love?" I asked.

"You," he said simply. I blushed furiously as Iggy kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Iggy," I smiled, he probably meant it like a best friend, no reason to freak out.

"Well we'll leave you two to your confessions," Fang said.

"Yeah, we're going home," Max, added.

"Bye, glad everything worked out," I smiled

"Yeah, no more fighting," Iggy smiled.

"Yeah I'm tired," Max gave a small laugh.

"Who says we're sleeping when we get home?" Fang asked. Max blushed and punched him in the arm. Iggy and I started laughing.

"Hell yeah," Iggy laughed.

"Perv," I said.

"Bye," both Max and Fang said closing the door.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night love," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Night," Iggy said doing the same.

* * *

"You are invited to Fang and Maximum Ride's wedding," I read a few weeks later. "About god damn time."

"Will you be my date then?" Iggy asked, a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Of course," I said kissing his cheek. He really was perfect.

A few weeks later we went shopping and I bought my dress, him a suit, much to his displeasure.

"Describe it again," Iggy said. He was lying on the couch and I was lying on a chair, my legs dangling off the end.

"Why?" I laughed; this was the third time.

"Because I'm not going to be able to see you and I want to know if my date looks good or not," Iggy laughed.

"Oh, am I not good enough?" I joked.

"I'm sure your drop dead gorgeous, I just want to be able to see you in my mind," Iggy smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed, and described it yet again.

A few days before the wedding Iggy and I got plane tickets to London. Yeah, they were getting married in London. How cute huh?

"I hate planes," Iggy said for about the twenty thousandth time.

"I hate people who hate planes," I laughed.

"I hate people who hate people who hate planes," he grinned.

"I love weddings," I smiled.

"Never been to one," he admitted.

"Ha! Then your so gonna wind up catching the garner," I said.

"Isn't that around a girl's thigh?" he asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"If you catch it your supposed to marry the girl who watches the bouquet," I said

"I have to?" Iggy asked.

"Not if she's married or if you don't want to," I laughed.

"Oh OK," Iggy said. We arrived in London the day before the wedding, in time for the rehearsal.

Iggy was looking extremely uncomfortable in his suit. His blind eyes kept darting back and forth trying to figure out where people were. I smiled walking over and taking his arm.

"Hey date," I smiled.

"Thank god," he sighed. "I can't tell where anyone is! The damn floor echoes!" I just laughed and led him to the back of the church. The flower girls practiced walking, then the ring bearers, then the bride's maids. Iggy and I were standing there looking around for someone to tell us to move.

"Oh my god your here!" Max said running over and engulfing Iggy in a hug.

"Hey! Where's Fnick?" he smirked.

"Back there! Come on! The best man walks out with the maid of honor!" Max said pulling Iggy's arm. Iggy looked down at me as Max was pulling him. I slowly slid my arm away from his.

"Go," I whispered. He kissed my forehead and followed Max.

"Ellie? You kinda have to come too! Walk down with Iggy!" Max said grabbing my arm.

"I'm your maid of honor?" I asked, amazed.

"Uh, yeah! Come on!" Max threw me a grin and pulled me back there. Angel practically jumped on me and Nudge gave me a less dangerous hug.

"I thought Nudge or Angel would be," I said to Max.

"Nope, after all, your the first one to say we click, and you saved us," she smiled. "This whole wedding is practically dedicated to you," she smiled

"Aw, thanks," I smiled. "Besides, I couldn't stand Fang going into depression and living in our apartment"

"Thanks," Fang rolled his eyes as I took Iggy's arm and walked down the isle. Fang followed and Max came. She seemed so out of place in her jeans; I guess she didn't want Fang to see her in her wedding dress yet. I grinned thinking of the fun me and Nudge would have doing Max's hair and such. After the rehearsal Iggy was itching to get out of the suit and get back to the Hotel. I just laughed and took his arm, leading him. I liked helping him get around, mainly because I got to spend so much time with him.

"I hate that thing!" Iggy muttered coming out in jeans and a tee shirt. I was in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Your gonna get cold" I told him. "Didn't you bring a jacket?"

"No," Iggy said. "You never told me to."

"Smooth," I rolled my eyes. I took Iggy's arm and led him outside. A cold wind blew and Iggy grunted.

"Damn," he muttered. We were walking back to the Hotel when someone whistled at me.

"Lucky man! She's fine!" someone called.

"Sexist jerk!" I screamed, but to my surprise Iggy put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Back off man," he yelled calmly. I was in shock.

"Iggy!" I said hitting his arm. "Don't go along with him! He's a total jerk!"

"But I am lucky, and I'm sure your beautiful," Iggy grinned. I just rolled my eyes and led him back to the Hotel.

Iggy and I would flirt like that, but just flirt. We'd kiss each other on the cheek and everyone thought we were a couple, I wished we were, and he had told me he loved me, but he ment it as a sister or something.

"I'm taking a shower," I said once in the room. Iggy nodded and lie down on the bed. Yeah, one bed, neither of us really cared. I took a quick shower, 20 minutes, yes, that's quick for me, and wrapped myself in a towel before heading out to get my nightclothes. I opened the door and Iggy was standing right in front of me.

"Hi," I said. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Couple, few doors down, I can hear them, can I have your iPOD, please?" he asked, his face bright red. I burst out laughing.

"Damn Iggy I didn't know you were like that," I laughed.

"Shut up," he said turning redder. "I have good hearing, never said it was a good thing."

"Poor Iggy," I laughed patting his head. "But could you move, I kinda need clothes."

"Oh, sorry" Iggy said. I patted his shoulder and got into my nightclothes, black silk pants and a matching top.

"Still goin' at it?" I smirked.

"God, forget I asked," Iggy muttered shutting the bathroom door. I just laughed and crawled into bed. I yawned and was about to fall asleep when Iggy came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and his hair wet and hanging loosely in front of his eyes. I stifled a gasp and simply stared at him. Iggy grabbed a pair of boxers and went back in the bathroom. He came out yawning and got into the bed.

"You still awake?" he asked.

"Little," I said.

"Night then," Iggy said wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmmm," I nodded snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

* * *

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie," Iggy said lightly pushing my shoulder.

"Hm?" I asked yawning.

"What time is it?" he asked. I glared at him, then looked at the clock.

"7:15," I muttered closing my eyes again.

"And what time are we supposed to be at the church?" he asked.

"7:30, OH SHIT," I yelled jumping out of bed and throwing on the nearest clothing, a jean miniskirt and a black shirt. Iggy nodded and pulled on some jeans and threw on a shirt, tossing me my jacket and grabbing his.

"Come on," I told Iggy taking his hand and practically running to the church. We both got there at exactly 7:30, out of breath and half asleep.

"What exactly were you two doing?" Nudge asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Over slept," I said leading Iggy over to his suit, which he hated. He seemed to notice and said "No."

"Iggy please? For a few hours! You don't even have to change now!" I begged.

"I'm finding Fnick," he said walking off. I rolled my eyes and was dragged by Nudge to get changed. I sighed slipping into my cream colored dress with a simple red ribbon around my waist. I had on the nice ruby necklace and earrings to match.

"I so call your make up" Nudge grinned. I blinked, what?

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm doing your make up," Nudge grinned.

"Oh OK," I said. For the next 30 minutes I had tons of different types of make up put on me and finally after another 15 minutes my hair was finished and I badly needed coffee. I was walking barefoot around the church getting compliments left and right and smiling. My cheeks were beginning to hurt. Someone stepped on my foot with a well-polished shoe.

"Ow!" I yelled stepping back.

"Shit! I'm sorry," Iggy said taking my hand.

"Fine, just broke my foot," I smiled. "No big deal."

"I'm really sick of this church," Iggy muttered.

"Well I would ditch with you, but I'm sort of in a dress and barefoot," I smiled.

"Damn," Iggy sighed.

"Ig! Get back here! Wedding's in 45 minutes and people have to sit down!" Fang yelled running up. "Ellie. You look, wow, but for god sakes Iggy get back there and put on that damn suit!" Fang yelled. I laughed and lead Iggy back to a room with his suit.

"I hate this thing," Iggy muttered glaring at the suit.

"Too bad," I laughed "I'm gonna go back and tease Max about how she's gonna be married in 40 minutes," I said.

"Ellie! You ready?" Nudge asked.

"Yep, you look great," I smiled. Nudge was in a red dress and her hair was straightened and pulled back into a bun, with some curls falling out. Just like mine. Angel was also in a red dress except her hair was still curly and was kept down. She didn't look like Angel with straight hair. Angel's boyfriend had come down with her Aunt and Uncle and he was her date. A lot of people showed up for the wedding actually. Angel's Aunt and Uncle, Nudge's family. Max's parents of course, a ton of people from Arizona and a few from New York, a few from Washington DC. As the music started playing the flower girls scattered the petals and the ring bearers followed. Angel and her boyfriend walked down the isle next, then Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy and I followed by Fang. Jeb walked Max down the isle and everyone gasped. Her blond hair was falling in waves down her back and she looked beautiful. I glanced over at Fang and he was in shock. I grinned as the wedding continued. The "I do"s were said and everyone "aw"ed when Fang kissed Max. The reception party was going all right, I got to dance with Iggy, and Nudge caught the bouquet and Gazzy the garner. I grinned at the both of them, as they turned scarlet. Iggy and I were walking over towards a table to sit down when someone came running towards us, well, him.

"Iggy!" she yelled. He turned and she ran up to him. She was maybe 6 foot, blond, and very pretty. "It's Tess, from DC," she grinned.

"Oh, hey," he smiled. "How've you been?"

"Good," she smiled. "But I missed you," she said, and, to my horror, leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

I felt like I was about to cry. I had gotten my heart broken AGAIN! I walked away as people "aw"ed at Iggy and Tess.

"Ellie," Nudge caught my arm. I looked at her, and she hugged me.

"I hate men," I muttered causing her to laugh.

"Don't we all," she said.

"God, I feel like I'm gonna just burst out crying," I admitted.

"Please don't," Nudge said. "Oh, Angel and I had an idea."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well, we were originally going to have Angel try and send a picture of you into Iggy's head, but maybe we'll show Tess first, and then you. Just to see what he's missing," Nudge smiled.

"I like it," I nodded. "Make sure to show Fang and Max," I added.

"Alright. You can leave if you want, I'll show Iggy back to your guy's Hotel," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled hugging her.

"Nudge! Are we gonna try it?" Angel asked running up.

"Yep, smile Ellie," Nudge said. I smiled and Angel memorized the picture in her mind.

"Great," Angel said.

"Now, memorize a picture of Tess, to see what he has, and what he had," Nudge said pulling Angel away.

"Bye Ellie!" Angel called.

"Bye," I waved and went to find Fang and Max.

"Why is she here?" Max demanded.

"I don't know!" Fang said. "Must've heard about it or something."

"Ellie!" Max said running, well, as much as you could run in heels, over to me and hugged me. "God, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, we're best friends, nothing more," I smiled. "You look amazing."

"You look better!" Max laughed as Fang put an arm around her.

"Well, I'm gonna go back okay? These shoes are killing me," I smiled.

"Alright, bye," Max said giving me another hug. Fang smiled and waved as I walked out. I changed into my skirt and shirt and walked back to the Hotel. Just as I was about to open the door I heard Iggy.

"Ellie! Ellie!" he yelled running down the hallway.

"Oh, god, open door, fucking open," I said watching the red light blink green. I opened the door, slipped inside and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Ellie?" Iggy asked. I undressed, turned on the shower, and stepped in. "Ellie? Please, I need to talk to you," Iggy begged.

"Go away Iggy," I said, my voice breaking. I started crying.

"Oh god, Ellie, please stop crying. I hate it when you're crying," Iggy pleaded. This made me laugh through my tears.

"Wow Iggy, your quite the actor you know that? Saying you love me and all that shit, then kissing Tess, breaking MY heart. Yeah Iggy, I fucking love you! I fell in love with my best friend! Pretty stupid huh?" I yelled.

"Ellie, please. Just let me talk to you," Iggy begged.

"No," I said.

"Ellie," Iggy said. I didn't reply. I turned off the shower but refused to come out until I was sure Iggy was asleep. I snuck out and quickly changed into my pajamas. Iggy was asleep on the floor, and for once, I could have cared less. I got into the bed and closed my eyes. Then almost screamed when I opened them and Iggy was over me, his hands on both sides of the pillow so I couldn't really move, and even though he was blind he was staring right into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you listen to me yet?" Iggy asked.

"Don't really have a choice now do I?" I asked.

"Ellie I'm fucking in love with you," Iggy said. "I've been trying to tell you that but you keep going on about how I broke your heart. God damn it Ellie you broke mine!" Iggy yelled. I winced; I'd never really seen Iggy mad. "I've been in fucking love with you sense before you went out with Fang! When he first told me Max was coming back I didn't give a fuck! All I was thinking was I'm going to kill them for hurting you! All those times you and Fang were kissing or saying you loved each other! I had to sit through it knowing full well that you barely even saw me! When you started talking to me I only fell in love with you more. I wasn't acting when I said I loved you. And how the hell was I supposed to know Tess was going to kiss me? I'm blind Ellie! So you can say I broke your heart, and that I'm a bastard or whatever. But I love you Ellie, and I know you still love me because otherwise you wouldn't be this upset."

"I hate you," I said pushing Iggy off and getting up.

"Ellie!" Iggy said reaching out and barely missing my hand. I ran into the bathroom and was about to shut the door when Iggy stopped it. "Ellie," he said calmly. "I love you."

"Iggy," I said in the calmest tone I could. "Get the fuck away from me"

"So you're just giving up on me?" Iggy asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Fine," Iggy said turning and walking away. I sighed and let a few tears fall. I'd lost my love, and my best friend, all in one fight. I crawled back into bed and Iggy was still on the ground.

* * *

"I'm sorry Iggy," I told him before going to sleep. How was I going to survive without him?

In the morning, when I woke up, Iggy was in the shower. I was sitting in bed staring blankly at the wall wondering what the hell I was going to do. The bathroom door opened and Iggy came out, grabbed his clothes, and went back in the bathroom. I sighed; I couldn't give up on him. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" Iggy asked opening it. He seemed mad.

"Iggy," I managed to get out before the tears rushed to my eyes and I couldn't talk. I choked and hugged him tightly around the stomach, burying my head into his chest. Iggy didn't move for a long time, long enough to make me think he really did hate me, only causing me to cry more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I sobbed against him shaking my head in hysterics. He didn't speak, but took my arms off from his waist and lifted my face to look up at him, then kissed me.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," he said against my lips.

"I love you too," I said. When we got back to New York; and after Fang and Max got back from their honeymoon, the newly weds invited us to dinner. When Iggy and I walked in hand and hand Max was practically glowing with happiness. After dinner Max took me aside.

"I'm so happy you two are finally together!" she smiled.

"Yeah, me too," I laughed.

"I've always wanted to say this," Max grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"That you and Iggy just, click," she smiled.

* * *

I, personally, love this.

So thank you very much for reading.


End file.
